


Don't touch the ice cream man in Chinese

by ch20529, Seito



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果你珍惜生命的話就千萬別對冰淇淋小販出手。</p><p>少年正義聯盟一點也不喜歡他們的冰淇淋小販被綁架。</p><p>順便一提，怎麼會有人想偷這麼多冰淇淋啊？！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't touch the ice cream man in Chinese

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Seito for giving me the chance to translate this wonderful work.  
> Enjoy it.
> 
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> No one should touch the ice cream. *nods*Just this one? :O Or the whole series? But sure! As long as you credit that would be cool! (No one has ever wanted to translate my stuff before. I feel warm and fuzzy)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/488018

Don't touch the ice cream man  
by Seito

 

簡介：

如果你珍惜生命的話就千萬別對冰淇淋小販出手。

少年正義聯盟一點也不喜歡他們的冰淇淋小販被綁架。

順便一提，怎麼會有人想偷這麼多冰淇淋啊？！

 

正文：

Mimi的冰淇淋店是少年正義聯盟成員們新的最愛地點。

店座落在快樂港鎮上而且總是提供著各種不同口味的冰淇淋。

對超級小子和火星小子這類從來沒吃過冰淇淋的孩子來說，附帶一提，水少俠以前只吃過一次，每次到店裡都是一次新的體驗。

Mimi的店主也就是Mimi本人的孫子Matt是個好人。

他每次都會耐心的為超級小子和火星小姐解釋他們對於冰淇淋口味上無窮的疑惑。

更別提當他們倆人直接穿著制服出現時Matt眼睛連眨都沒眨一下。

真心的，冰淇淋店真是個好去處。

所以…當一名壞蛋出現在鎮上而且試圖綁架Matt的時候大家都不好了。

而且，認真的！怎麼會有武器是用冰淇淋當能量來源的？！

「喂！放開他！」Wally大叫著。

他正追著一個躲在機器人裝裡的小老頭跑。

而機器人正用雙臂夾著Matt和好幾加侖的冰淇淋。

可憐的Matt看起來飽受驚嚇。

「別想！我會完成我的冷凍射線不然我就不叫射線博士！」小老頭大聲喊著。

「認真的。怎麼會有壞蛋會想用冰淇淋來制造武器」羅賓皺著眉頭說。

同時羅賓用他的吊勾晃到另一邊的屋簷並追擊著機器人

「製造冰淇淋需要大量的冷空氣，這需要讓周遭的空氣保持在完美的平衡點上。

岩鹽和乳製品如果使用得當的話可以做為冷凍射線的催化劑，讓化學燃燒順利進行。  
通過放置進保冷盒或使物體結晶化的容器裡，冰淇淋可以變得非常不穩定。

而且如果拿沒有殺菌消毒過的牛奶做冰淇淋的話會大量散播病菌。

這可能是他要綁架Matt的原因，因為他要確保他把冰淇淋放進保冷盒時他的冷淇淋配方完全正確。」超級小子用一種正經八百的語氣說。

火星小姐一臉驚恐的說：「我們得阻止他！」

「沒錯…」Artemis心存疑惑的回答。

她沒漏掉射線博士說的是要製造一台冷凍射線機，而且如果超級小子說的是真的，那這壞蛋還缺幾樣東西。

「有時候我真的很懷疑那些科學家是不是在暗地製造什麼。」Wally對自己喃喃自語。

「我們需要專注在如何讓射線博士停下來。」水少俠說，同時他將水盾牌變幻成鞭子的形狀甩向機器人綁住它的腳。

另一邊Artemis用弓箭射出繩索固定住機器人的另一隻腳。

兩邊同時一拉，機器人就這麼直挺挺的摔在地上。

超級小子迅速的上前補上一拳把機器人的控制系統破壞了。 

還好火星小姐即時在Matt摔到地上前救出了他。

可憐的Matt現在看起來一臉蒼白。

羅賓補上一腳把射線博士踢飛進最近的建築物裡。

在不遠處Roy正用望遠鏡監視著他們，他快速的把Matt的名字加進名單中。

「真有趣，這個冰淇淋小販只用了幾週的時間就讓自己上榜了。」紅箭悄稍的說。

「我們把他送回冰淇淋店吧！」水少俠提議道。

Matt原先一直用手遮著自己的眼睛，後來他放棄了，他睜開眼看到眼前是一群時常來光顧他店裡的青少年。

等等！他不是被機器人綁架了嗎？

在環顧一次四週他看著這群青少年們擔心的目光，他想這大概都是一場夢吧？！

「那麼我有什麼可以幫助你們的呢？」Matt問。

少年隊員們互看了一看就開始七嘴八舌的說著自己想要的口味。

等孩子們都離開後Matt去了趟冷凍庫想再拿一加侖的香草冰淇淋。

「嗯？怪了？」他疑惑的抓抓自己的頭。「我們怎麼會少了這麼多冰淇淋？」

 

END


End file.
